The Universal Plan
For the Dark Void Master's plan see The Meizeik-Darkness Plan The Universal Plan Saga The Universal Plan Arc follows on from the RMPFTD war and the Jaakkon war and acts as the precursor to the timeskip. It once again follows on from the Pet Finders VS Gondilie Force arcs previous, but changes the antagonist to the Dark Void Master and his army of darkness, leading up to him being the hidden threat after the timeskip. Short Summary Following the events of the Jaakkon war, Brad the Lad decides that he and his group will intercept and murder the Krei resurrection team while they are still weak. They prepare to launch an ambush the next night. Meanwhile Tona receives news that the Meizeik he was looking for is being distributed via F4C0RY_01, so he decides to go there. At the same time, Mustard's group also decide to murder the Krei Resurrection Team for all of their crimes and they believe that this will be the best chance they get. The following night Tona leaves for F4CT0RY_01. While Maiden and Manipulation Man realise they are about to be ambushed and leave also to go to F4C0RY_01 with Tona, bringing Arengeit with them and telling Querv to stop the attackers, unbeknownst to how many there are. Querv is killed by Ivy and Brad the Lad and Mustard decide to team up and kill Tona. Rawr's group was late to the battle but kindled a rushed alliance with Brad the Lad and Mustard. Zeta brings an army of elemental islanders and surrounds the left side of the building. Spoof opens a portal and brings Grapezilla and Chubby man as well as a group of light warriors. A battle starts and Rotnum decides to join in as well. While at F4CT0RY_01, the Krei resurrection team cause havoc, leading the main scientist there, Garrent to have to make a deal with Gondilie. When Brad the Lad and Mustard arrive, even more havoc is caused, so Garrent tries to massacre everyone who is at F4CT0RY_01 by releasing an isolated scientist named Zeroe's zombies. When the Darp defeats them all and Rawr and Peri take all of F4CT0RY_01's private documents, Garrent has no choice but to release the three renegade scientists, Zeroe, Gaseous and Kottington. Brad the lad defeats Gaseous, the Darp defeats Zeroe and Tona defeats Kottington. The Light Void Master arrives after absorbing the crystals that keep him alive, so Tona decides its time to leave Rawr, Brad the Lad and the Light Void Master kill Garrent, and the Krei resurrection team blow up F4CT0RY_01 for it's Meizeik. Everyone leaves for Discie-Disco Planet, knowing that's the main place the Meizeik was being distributed. Discie-Disco has been took over by 5 generals and 3 dictators whom keep the planet in check and apparently the Meizeik is being distributed to. The Light Void Master travels at the speed of light and arrives before Tona's group. Brad the lad and Rawr try to figure out what has happened to the planet by talking to the locals, while the Light Void Master tries to find somewhere they can be inconspicuous and everyone who got injured in F4CT0RY_01 can treat their wounds. Mustard, Darp, Chairfox and Peri leave to get essential supplies. A general walks by and the Pet Finders discover the true extent of the dictatorship. Tona arrives with his group, and make their arrival on the planet clear, much to the horror of the Light Void Master's group. The three dictators decide to hunt the trespassers down. Brad the lad, Rawr and the Darp run into a young teenage delinquent called Segone and his carer, Mirequen. Tona gets lost and also runs into the two, but believes Mirequen is one of the three dictators, which she confirms and then shows him her ice tavanigi. Tona realises he cannot get in a full fight right then and runs away, hoping to beat the strongest of the three dictators and the leader of Discie-Disco later. When Rawr and Brad the lad tell Segone that Mirequen was a dictator and that they think she is dead, he reveals he also is, and has a fire tavanigi before fighting both Rawr and Brad the Lad at once, though they also both have to retreat from his phoenix attack. When they return to the Light void Master and tell him the news, he is confused why those two were dictators and how Tona figured it out. Suddenly, one of the five generals sends his troops to attack the 'foreigners' and the light void master realises that they've been found. Brad the lad and Rawr defeat the general while the Darp and the Light Void Master make swift work of his troops, but now all of Discie-Disco have been alerted to their presence. The light void master decides that a rule of fear and dictatorship should not exist and he decides to defeat the five generals and the three dictators to free Discie-Disco once again. Jim & Jim and Peri search all information for the whereabouts of either the five generals or the three dictators, while Rawr and Brad the Lad search the area and the Light Void Master and Mustard discuss the implications of their actions and what to do with the Krei resurrection team once they're done. They also decide to put Discie-Disco under the Pet Finders' protection after the dictators have been dealt with. Tona, however, has the locations of all three dictators and sends Arengeit to find Mirequen and Maiden to find Segone while he and Manipulation Man go after the final dictator. Brad the lad finds Mirequen and he Arengeit and Mirequen fight, with him being the overall winner. Maiden takes on Segone but Darp appears from nowhere and beats them both. Meanwhile, Tona and the light void master race to the final dictator. The dictator attempts the intercept them with an army, but the light void master easily beats it as Tona speeds past it. Tona finds the final dictator but the Darp is already there. Darp stands back and lets Tona fight, however. The dictator beats Tona, so Tona goes to Blue Strength Zeikronam. Maiden warns him that it will kill him, but he once again ascends, this time to Blue Fire POWER, and beats the final dictator. The fight isn't over yet, however, as the dictator reveals that the human body is just a disguise and that he is actually the Dark Void Master he says that his ownership over Discie-Disco is an important part in his plan and that he cannot let them mess it up. The light void master believes that both of the Pet Finders' enemies will kill each other. Meanwhile Segone and Mirequen arrive, and Mustard tells Darp to beat them, but Manipulation Man says there is no need, knowing that the fate of Discie-Disco hangs in the balance of Tona and the Dark Void Master. When Tona attains a new form, FIRE Zeikronam, he beats the Dark Void Master and leaves for F4CT0RY_47, another important part of the Dark Void Master's Universal Plan. Discie-Disco has been destroyed, however, and they must escape through the blockades the generals had put up. Segone decides he will follow both the Light Void Master's and Tona's groups to F4CT0RY_47. At F4CT0RY_47, both groups arrive. Tona has had to revert to Kittenium to stay alive, and decides to make a truce with the Light Void Master's group to defeat the Dark Void Master. F4CT0RY_47 specializes in making clones, and as they find out, the Dark Void Master is planning on turning all of these clones into darkness warriors before they wake up. A giant known only as 'The Strongest' is in charge of F4CT0RY_47, to monitor what happens there like Garrent had to at F4CT0RY_01. After Brad the lad defeats him, Segone blocks their path and warns them that the second in command of the darkness army, Mirressen. They don't take his warnings and enter. Mirressen tells them he was sent here to make sure nothing went wrong like it did at F4CT0RY_01. He then uses Manipulation Man's powers and Segone's tavanigi to stop them from escaping. He tells them that, after joining the darkness, the Dark Void Master gifted him with the power to copy Tavanigis' powers he had seen before, and, since he'd been watching them on the security cameras around F4CT0RY_47, he knew all of their powers. The Light Void Master says that he remembers him and Tona tells them he used to be his heir to the Gondilie Force prior to ratting their plans out to the Pet Finders and Tona having to kill him. Mirressen claims that now the darkness revived him, he is much happier being the right hand man of the Dark Void Master instead. He then tries to use all of the Tavanigis he's seen before to kill them, but the Darp beats him and Brad the lad and the Light Void Master work together to break through the door. Mirressen activates the darkness clones to stop them, but, working together, they easily manage to defeat them. The Light Void Master uses a special type of hacking grenade to alert the Pet Finders to F4CT0RY_47's position and also to hack into their documents revealing the Dark Void Master's base. By using an elaborate plan the grenade works and F4CT0RY_47 is bombed by the Pet Finders, their allies and the Gondilie Force. Mirressen is told by the Dark Void Master to also come to the planet they're planning on coming to Khanhiictib, now known as the Dark Planet. Tona also died during the use of the grenade, but the Krei Resurrection team decide to stay with the Light Void Master, as do some newcomers including Frennie the Fridge, Net, Knight on Crack, Black Parade and many others. Segone also decides to join the Pet Finders. The Light Void Master goes back to Jaakkon to regenerate the crystals that keep him alive, ready for the fight against his brother. When they get to the Dark Planet, it's surrounded by a force field, with only one entrance point, a donut-shaped metallic building, creating the force field, hovering above the atmosphere of the Dark Planet. They begin their onslaught on it, planning on turning off the force field from inside it. Meanwhile, all of the Dark Void Master's highest operatives are gathering on the Dark Planet, expecting their enemies to break through the force field. Inside the flying metal donut, there are many prisoners whom are strong enemies of the darkness. Brad the Lad tells everyone to change their objective and instead try to free the prisoners, as it will make their job a lot easier. Maiden, Manipulation Man and Brad the Lad have a run in with Kanone, someone who can create cannon blasts from their hands. Maiden stays behind to fight him, but his heart explodes from the amount of pressure put on it. The commander of the building, Hourn-Z, tells his secretary to get the word out that they've changed their plans. After releasing some of the prisoners, they hit the jackpot with Gatlopp and 'Demon' Killcho, two infamous enemies of the darkness. Gatlopp tells Brad the lad that if he used his gauntlet and charged it up, he could punch the building down to the dark planet. He says it will need 8 hours to charge to that amount of strength, at the least. Brad the lad tells him to anyway, so he gets on top of the building and begins charging it, while everyone else deals with all of the guards. Maiden tells Manipulation Man to heal him with his body manipulation powers. Manipulation Man is astounded Maiden is still alive after his heart bursting, but does it. Peri and Rawr find Wiggles, and together they manage to blow up a large portion of the inner workings. Mustard works with Judan to break the buildings security. Mirressen receives word of what's happening and realise it's a lot worse than they expected. Hourn-Z activates the building's anti-intruder AI to defeat them, but Red & Blue (as purple) and Jim & Jim destroy one, as do Black Parade to two more. Maiden finds and defeats Kanone with one blow and Brad the Lad and Killcho work together to cut up everything they can find. As six hours pass, Hourn-Z realises that he's about to lose control of the building, and thus sets the untested, stronger, renegade AI to kill them. He then tells his secretary to tell everyone to watch out, but she reveals herself to be Kottington, and uses her gender swap tavanigi on him before going to hunt down the intruders. Brad the lad's group get walled off by the renegade AI and have to escape, though the AI are slowly pushing them into a dead end. When they think that the AI has stopped, they are confronted by Kottington and have to escape, running right back into the AI. Kottington gender swaps some of the escaped prisoners and Brad the Lad runs into Maiden, Manipulation Man, the Darp and Mustard, who help kill the AI. Brad the Lad separates from the rest of the group but Kottington continues chasing him. Gatlopp uses his gauntlet to punch the building down to the planet. The Dark Void Master's forces prepare for battle. Everyone exits the building and try to attack the skyscraper that the Dark Void Master and his generals, but it is also protected via a force field like the planet was prior. Manipulation Man, Judan and Wiggles decide to try and destroy the mechanisms projecting the force field, the escaped prisoners try and fight the darkness warriors on the ground, Black Parade take on the darkness troops in the sky and Rawr and Peri try and stop the Dark Void Master's last ditch effort; putting the Meizeik in the clouds so it will rain down upon his darkness army. All of the other fighters enter the building and hope to fight their way to the top. Rawr and Peri rig the Dark Void Master's plan so it would fail and Black Parade finish with the air troops, so both groups also enter the building. As a massacre ensures, Darp takes on Mirressen while the Dark Void Master continues pulling the strings. The Light Void Master arrives and fights the Dark Void Master while Manipulation Man sacrifices himself to bring down the force field. Kottington wakes up after being hit in the head after the building went spiralling towards Khanhiictib. She tries to attack, but Brad the Lad instead uses her powers against her own side, before slicing her stomach and throwing her unconscious body into the darkness. Arengeit also sacrifices herself to help them, and Maiden realises he is the only one of the Krei resurrection team still alive, so he decides to carry on their will. The Darp, Mirressen, The Light Void Master and the Dark Void Master cause so much destruction that the skyscraper and all of the land around it is flattened to a wasteland. When Darp goes in to continue fighting Mirressen, Maiden tells him to wait as he wants to try to take him. Maiden feels a crushing defeat, but loses with the knowledge that he could withstand Mirressen's attacks. The Darp finishes Mirressen off while Brad the Lad faces off against the Dark Void Master. Brad the Lad is defeated in seconds but tells the Dark Void Master that he has lost to the power of the Pet Finders. The Dark Void Master asks how as he summons all of his darkness army, but the rest of the Pet Finders arrive, defeating them. The Light Void Master then uses his powers to banish the Dark Void Master to a different dimension with the knowledge that he will most likely escape in the years to come, but when he does the Pet Finders will be stronger and will stop him. This battle is widely considered as the founding of the Defenders of Jaakkon (DOJ), and the first planet allied with the DOJ. Major Battles *The Ramianers VS The Krei Resurrection Team *Ivy VS Querv *Tona Gondilie VS F4CT0RY_01 workers *Tona Gondilie VS Garrent *Zeta and the Elementals VS Spoof and the kaijus VS Rotnum and the study time zombies *The Krei Resurrection Team VS F4CT0RY_01 workers *Brad the Lad VS 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden *Zeta and spoof VS Rotnum and Boxy the boxer *Mustard, Chairfox and Ivy VS Manipulation Man *The Darp VS Manipulation Man *Rawr VS Arengeit Desvriclle VS F4CT0RY_01 workers *Tona Gondilie VS Dr Zeroe's Zombie *Darp VS Dr Zeroe's Zombies *Rawr and Peri VS F4CT0RY_01 guards *'Iron-Jaw' Maiden VS Dr Zeroe's Zombies *Brad the Lad VS Tona Gondilie